Lost Love
by docsangel
Summary: When Coco helps brothers save a friend of their dad's, he finds someone he never thought he would see again. Will they pick up where they left off or will time change things?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I've been living back in Santo Padre for a few months now with my boyfriend and as much as I am glad I am home, I am miserable. I want to leave my boyfriend and I've tried but he won't let me leave. Nothing I do is right. He screams at me, telling me that I am worthless. He beats me almost daily. I hate my life. I just want to die. A part of me has been dead for years anyway. I walk into the local butcher shop, Carniceria Reyes, to get meat for the next few days. "Two steaks and a roast please Mr Reyes." I say. "Natalia, please call me Felipe." he says. I smile softly and nod but still don't look up at him completely. After I pay for my order, he brings it around to me and says "If you want out, I can help you." I smile softly at him and say "I appreciate that Felipe but I can't leave. I've tried." I tell him. He nods and says "If you change your mind." I nod and see myself out the door.

Walking into the house, I put the steaks away and start the roast. I got about cleaning the house and doing the laundry, ironing his clothes and putting everything in its place. I dust the house and vacuum the floors. I go about my normal routine, dreading when James comes home from work.

While I am cleaning my house, Felipe is still at the shop when his sons come in to see him. "Boys, I need your help with something." he tells them. "What's up?" EZ asks. "One of my customers, Natalia, she comes in a few times a week and she's always bruised up. I told her I would help her leave and she said she's tried and that she will never be able to leave that boyfriend of hers." Felipe says. "You want us to handle it?" EZ asks. "I know I don't ask you boys to do things like this but…" Felipe says but is cut off by Angel's hand on his shoulder. "We got her pop. When's she supposed to be back in?" EZ asks. "Normally comes in on Monday, Wednesday and Friday." Felipe says. "I'll hang around Friday and follow her. See where she lives and help get her out." EZ says and Felipe says "Thank you boys." They nod before leaving the shop and heading to the clubhouse.

Angel and EZ walk into the clubhouse and call Templo. "What's going on?" Bishop asks. "We went to see Pop today and he told us about this chick that comes into his shop. Said her old man is beating the fuck out of her and he wants me and the Prospect to get her out of there. I just need to know that we can bring her back here for a beat to help her get out of there." Angel says. "Yeah. That's fine. What's the plan?" Bishop asks. "He said she comes in three times a week and that she will be in on Friday like normal. Gonna have the Prospect hang out and follow her home to see where she lives. He'll call me when he gets there so I can head that way and help get her out and handle her old man." Angel says. "I'll go with you." Coco says and Angel nods. "When she gets here, we'll have the doc here to check her out." Taza says and Angel and EZ nod their thanks.

Friday rolls around and I walk into the shop and only get a few things. Walking out, I say goodbye to Felipe and head home. Walking in, I start cleaning the house like normal and wait for James to come home. He walks in the door and he asks "Where did you go today?" I don't look into his eyes but say "Just to the butcher shop." He shakes his head before getting in my face and saying "I find out you're going anywhere else, I'll fucking kill you. You understand?" he asks. "Yes." I say simply. He shoves me to the floor and starts to punch me when all of a sudden we hear "Touch her again and I'll blow your fucking brains out." I freeze and so does James. I scramble away as James holds his hands up in surrender. I see another man hit him in the head with a gun. A third man comes over to check on me and he freezes. "Talia?" he asks. I look at him and my eyes go wide. "Johnny? Oh my God Johnny!" I jump into his arms and he holds me close. The other two are loading an unconscious James into a van while Johnny and I are still looking at each other. "How are you here?" I ask. "We'll talk about that later. He your boyfriend?" he asks me. "Yeah. I tried to leave him but he wouldn't let me." I tell him. Kissing my forehead, he says "Pack a bag. I'm gonna leave the Prospect here with you and he's gonna take you to the clubhouse and show you my dorm. Get a shower and relax. I'll be there soon." he tells me and I just nod.

After I'm gone, Angel and Coco are headed out to the desert to deal with James. "Who is she?" Angel asks as Coco drives. Coco doesn't answer. Pulling up to a pull off where no one can see, they get a now awake James out of the van. Throwing him on the ground, his feet tied as well as his hands, Coco says "Who the fuck do you think you are hurting Natalia?" he asks, seething. "Who the fuck are you?" James asks. Coco leans down and says "Her husband." before putting the gun to his head and pulling the trigger. As they bury James, Angel looks at Coco and asks "Husband?" Coco stops shoveling dirt and says "Married her right before I went to boot camp. My mom sent me a letter telling me she moved on and never wanted to see me again. No explanation. No nothing." Angel nods and says "Well, let's get this done and head back to your wife." They look at each other smirking.

Back at the clubhouse, I have showered and a man named Chucky made me something to eat. "How are you holding up?" Taza asks. "Okay I think. Not that I don't appreciate it but why did you help me?" I ask. "My Pop asked us to." the Prospect says. "Who's your Pop?" I ask. "Felipe Reyes." he says and I smile softly. "Felipe." and I nod my head. "Please tell him thank you." I tell him and he nods. A few minutes later, we see Angel and Coco walk back in the door and I rush to Coco. Wrapping my arms around him, burying my face in his neck, I sob. He whispers "It's okay. I got you Talia. I got you." and everyone looks at him confused. I cup his face and ask "How are you here?" He looks at me confused and says "Let's fill everyone in and then we'll talk." I nod and we are lead into what Coco called Templo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Walking into Templo, Coco has his fingers laced with mine and I didn't realize how much I missed him. He pulls me to the chair next to him and when he sits, I do the same. "Now, tell us how you know each other." Bishop says. "She's my wife." Coco says and they all look shocked. "Right before I went to boot camp we got married. Separated shortly after." he tells them and they don't push for more. He looks at me and asks "How long was he beating you?" I look down at Coco's hand still holding mine and say "Just over a year. My mom forced me to move in with him. We moved here a few months ago because my mom wanted to make sure that I went through with the marriage she was trying to force on me. I didn't want to get married because to me I was still married to Johnny." I tell them and feel Coco gently squeeze my hand. "Well, get some rest tonight and tomorrow we'll figure out the next steps." Bishop says and we all nod.

Coco leads me to his dorm and as soon as the door is closed and locked I cup his face and ask "How are you here?" He pulls away and says "Let me shower and then we'll talk." he says and I just nod and step away. I move to sit on the bed and move against the headboard. I pull my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around them and am lost in my thoughts. What if he doesn't love me anymore? How is he still here? I am broken from my thoughts when I feel him take a seat next to me. Leaning back against the headboard next to him, we don't touch each other. We are both quiet until he finally speaks.

"Why did you marry me?" He asks. I look at him and say "Because I love you." I tell him. "Then why did you leave me?" he asks. "What? I didn't leave you." I tell him. "I got a letter in boot camp from Celia telling me that you moved on and that you didn't love me anymore." he tells me, looking down at his hands. "I called your mom and she told me the same thing." he tells me. I take his hand and lace my fingers with his and say "They told me you were killed in a training exercise." I tell him. He looks at me shocked. "You thought I was dead?" he asks and I nod softly. "I was miserable. All I could do was cry. I missed you so much. I wanted to die with you. I tried once and mom kept a close eye on me after that. As long as I was alive, I could work and make money for her." I tell him and I feel him pull me closer. "Do you still love me?" He asks. I look at him again and say "More than anything. I missed you so much." I tell him. "Do you still love me?" I ask. He finally looks at me and says "More than you know."

I lay my head on his shoulder and he asks "What happened after they told you?" I sigh and say "I buried myself in work. Didn't date. Didn't speak to anyone if I didn't have to. I went into a deep depression. I was working at a gas station and we were robbed. Guy shot me in the stomach when I couldn't open the safe for him. Went into surgery. They said that the bullet went through one of my fallopian tubes and mom told them to take it all out so I can't have kids. She told me the last thing I needed was to bring another dumb fuck like me into this world. " I tell him. "Mom forced me into a relationship with James. Said he needed something pretty on his arm for his business partners and that he didn't want kids and that it was all I was good for." I tell him. Kissing the top of my head, he says "After I got the letter, I finished boot camp, fucked up a few times with hookups and had a couple of kids. Not in their lives. Finally decided to try to move on with someone and had a daughter. Got into some trouble and told Celia to give her up for adoption but she raised her. Mom is a junkie and don't know where the fuck she is. Don't care either. I did five years for stupid shit and then joined the club. Celia moved back here and next thing I know, my daughter is here in my life. Her name is Letti and she's seventeen." he tells me. I look up at him and ask "Where do we go from here?" He pulls me to straddle him and he says "First I'm going spend the night with my wife and tomorrow you get to meet the kid." he says I kiss him and say "I missed you so fucking much Johnny." I feel the tears fall and he cups my face and says "I won't let you go again." before softly kissing my lips.

We spend the rest of the night talking and kissing and just being together. Laying in bed, holding each other I ask "You remember our wedding night?" He smirks before placing soft kisses to my neck. "I sure do. Spent the entire night just us. Being together." he says. " That was my favorite memory." I tell him. "Was?" he asks. "Finding you again is my new favorite." I tell him. "Mine too Tali." I kiss him softly and he deepens the kiss. Hovering over me, I whisper "Claim me Johnny." We start to slowly shed clothes between kisses before he enters me slowly. Making love to me nice and slow for the first time in forever, I am finally with the man I was supposed to be with.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning, I am still in Coco's arms. I have my back to him and he pulls me closer as he starts to stir. I didn't imagine it. He's alive and he's here and I have my husband back. I turn in his arms and start placing kisses from his chest up to his lips. He deepens the kiss and when we separate, he whispers "Good morning Tali." I smile softly and say "Good morning Johnny." He kisses me one more time and I say "I was scared last night was a dream." I tell him. "Nah Bebita. I ain't going anywhere and neither are you." he says. "I love you Johnny." I say seriously. Putting his forehead against mine, he says "I love you too Natalia Cruz." and I can't help the smile that crosses my face.

We get dressed and head out to the main room and as we are sitting at the bar, eating breakfast, the door opens and a young girl walks in. She walks over and hugs Coco and then looks at me. "Babe, this is my kid Letty. Letty, this is my Natalia, my wife." he says and she looks at me shocked. "Wife?" she asks. "We got married when we were kids and were separated." he tells her and she nods. "Hi Letty." I say. "Hi." she says. "Chucky, can you get my kid a plate?" Coco asks and Chucky nods and does as he's asked. "Coco, Templo." Bishop says. He looks at us and I say "We'll be okay. Go." I tell him and he kisses me before kissing her temple and heading into Templo.

Sitting at the bar with Letty she asks "How did you and my dad meet?" I laugh a little and say "We were about your age and were at the same party. A friend introduced us and he took me home from the party. Kissed me goodnight and that was all it took. I was in love." I tell her. "How long after you that did you get married?" she asks. "We met when we were seventeen and he turned eighteen six months after we met, I turned eighteen two months later and we were married a week after that. He left for boot camp and his mom told him that I moved on and didn't love him anymore and my mom told me that he was killed in a training exercise." I tell her. "Why would they do that?" she asks. "They never wanted us together. That was their way of separating us knowing we wouldn't reach out to each other." I tell her. "How did you two find each other?" she asks. "Angel and EZ's dad saw how beat up I was and asked them to help get me out of my relationship. My mom forced me into a relationship and when they came to save me, your dad was with them." I tell her. "So that makes you my stepmom?" she asks. "I guess so." I tell her. "I'm sorry you went through that." she tells me. I put my hand on hers on the bar and say "If things wouldn't have gone the way they did, you wouldn't be here and that's one thing I wouldn't change." I tell her and she smiles softly.

The guys come out of Templo and Coco heard what I said to Letty. He wraps his arms around me from behind and I lean back into him and Letty smiles softly. "Looks like you got your little family." Taza says and I turn my head and kiss Coco softly. "Why don't you three spend the day together." Bishop says and Coco nods. I look at Coco and ask "What do you guys wanna do?" He looks at Letty and then me and says "We need to go to the house and get your things." he tells me. "What if we didn't?" I ask. He looks at me confused. "The house, bills, everything is in my name. It's all mine." I tell him. "You mean, us move in?" Letty asks. "Yeah. Why not?" I ask. "We could. Then we'd all be together." Coco says. "Are you sure Natalia?" Letty asks. I look at her and say "Why would I not be? He's my husband, you're his kid. That makes you my kid. I won't have any of my own. This is all of our chance at a real family." I tell her and she hugs me. "Then let's get moved and we can hang at home." Coco says.

After packing his things and putting them in his car, we head to Celia's and I walk in with Coco and Letty. "What are you doing here?" she asks Coco. "Came to get my kid's things." he says. "Go pack your things Letty. Hurry." I tell her. "Holy shit." Celia says when she sees me. "What the fuck are you doing here?" she asks. "Getting our kid." I tell her. "She's not your kid. She'll never be your kid." she tells me. "As long as she's his kid, she's mine." I tell her. "Is your marriage even still legal?" she asks. "Why wouldn't it be? It's not like he's dead." I tell her and you see her tense and Coco smirks. Letty comes out with two duffles full of her things and Coco takes them from her. "Let's go Talia." he says. I turn to leave and before we walk out the door I say "It was good seeing you again...mother-in-law."

We head to my house and when we get inside, I show Letty to what is her room and Coco and I go to our room and he starts to unpack and I can't help but watch him. "What?" he asks when he sees me watching him. "I just can't believe you're actually here." I tell him. He walks over and kisses me softly and says "I'm not going anywhere mi mundo." and I can't help but smile. "Let's order dinner." he tells me and I just nod. We sit in the living room and when dinner arrives, we watch a movie, me leaned against Johnny's side and Letty with her head in my lap like a real family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Getting up the next morning, I slip out of bed without waking Coco. I head to the kitchen to start breakfast and once it's done, I move to the bedroom to wake Coco up. I walk into the room and he's laying on his back, one arm stretched out beside him onto my side of the bed and the other behind his head. I move to the bed quietly and straddle him. I start kissing his chest and kiss up his neck and to his lips and he turns me over where he is hovering over me. "Bueno dias mi amor." he whispers against my lips. "Good morning baby." I whisper as his lips find my neck and start placing kisses along my pulse point. I moan softly before remembering why I came in here. "Johnny, stop. Baby…" I say laughing. I finally cup his face and say "We have the rest of our lives for this. Breakfast is done." I tell him. Kissing me softly he says "I missed you so fucking much." Caressing his face, I say "I missed you too baby. I really did." We get up and I tell him "I'll get Letty up." He nods and I knock on her door. "Come in." she says. I open the door and she's putting on her shoes. "Morning baby girl." I say. "Morning." she tells me and smiles softly. "Breakfast is done." I tell her. "Great. I'm starving." she says and we both laugh as we walk into the kitchen.

Sitting down with our plates, we eat as a family and I keep looking down at my plate, not saying anything. "You okay amor?" Coco asks. I look at him and say "Yeah. I think it's all really hitting me that you're here." I say and a tear falls. I stand up and walk out the back door to the patio. I sit on the step and the tears start to fall harder. I hear the door open and Letty sits down next to me. "You okay?" she asks. I shake my head no and she puts her arm around me and lets me cry. When I get myself together a little, I say "Shit." She looks at me and says "You want to talk about it?" I shake my head and she says "I spent my entire life feeling like I wasn't wanted. Didn't even know my dad. Hell, he's only been my dad for like two months. But in one day, you've made me feel like I belong somewhere. Like I matter." she tells me. "Because you do." I tell her. "So do you. We're a family, right?" she asks and I nod my head yes. "Don't most families talk shit out?" she asks and I nod my head again. Looking down at my hands I say "I spent so many years wanting to die so I could be with him. I wanted to be with Coco so bad. I missed him so much." I tell her. "But you're together now." she tells me. "I know and I can't believe it. He was alive all this time. I should have looked for him. I should have asked for proof he was gone." I tell her and Coco takes a seat on the other side of me. "Baby, I'm here now. That's all in the past and that shit don't matter now." he tells me. I lean into him and say "I cried for you. I wanted to be with you. Coco I wanted to die with you." I sob. He has his arms around me and Letty holds my hand and she says "You have both of us Mami." I look at her and move to wrap my arms around her and kiss her temple as Coco wraps his arms around me.

A little later, we are at the clubhouse and Bishop walks up. "You okay Sweetheart?" he asks. "I think so. It's just so surreal that he's here." I tell him and he looks at me confused. "Our moms told him I moved on and told me that he was dead. All this time I thought he was dead." I tell him. "Shit. That's a lot to process but bebita, we are all here for you. You're family now." he tells me and I nod my thanks.

After a while, we head home and are sitting in the living room watching a movie when there's a knock on the door. I walk over and look through the peephole and see my mother standing there. "Shit." I say and Coco walks over. "Who is it?" he asks. I open the door and say "Hello mother." She walks in without being invited and asks "Where's James?" Looking around she sees Coco standing there and her face goes white. "Hola Martha." Coco says. "What are you doing here? Where's James?" she asks. "James isn't here anymore." Coco says as he steps forward. "You told my Old Lady I was dead?" he asks and she says "What's it matter? She's worthless and I made sure she'd never bring another worthless being like her into this world." my mother says and the tears start falling down my face. Letty walks over to me and pulls me to her. "I got you Mami." she says and I cling onto her. Coco gets in her face and seethes "You told my wife I was dead." She asks "What are you going to do about it?" He smirks and says "Same thing I did to James." and her eyes go wide. She heads towards the door and I run and stand in front of it. "No. You don't get to walk away. You took away my husband. My chance at having kids with him. You took that away from me. You fucking sold me to someone that beat the shit out of me. But my husband saved me. And we have our kid. But you. You...are….nothing." I tell her and Letty hits her over the head with the gun that was in Coco's kutte hanging on the rack. I look at her and she asks "The family that kills together?" Coco finished "Stays together."

We put her in the trunk of Coco's car and head out to the desert. "You good with this mi amor?" he asks. I look at him and then Letty before saying "Yeah I am." We get out to a spot in the desert and Coco gets her out of the trunk. Walking her over to the spot where Letty and I were standing, he throws her to the ground. "You took my wife from me. But that's okay. I got my woman and I won't let her go again." he tells her and I smile softly. Letty walks up to my mom and says "You hurt my Mami. You sold her. You're not a mother. But her…" she says pointing to me "she is my mother. She's going to be a better mother than you could ever think of being. She's my Mami and no one fucks with my Mami." before he puts a bullet in her head and we start digging my mother's grave. On the way home, I'm quiet. "You okay Mami?" Letty asks. "Yeah. I think I'm finally realizing I'm free. I have the man I love and our kid. This was all I wanted." I tell him and wipe away the tears that fall. Coco reaches for my hand and pulls my hands to his lips, kissing my knuckles as the three of us head home as a family.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Waking up the next morning, I'm in bed alone. I get out of bed and head to the kitchen as Coco and Letty walk in. "Morning Mama." Letty says. "Morning baby girl." I say as she hugs me and I kiss her temple. "We got breakfast." Coco tells me before kissing my lips softly. We sit down to eat and Coco asks "How are you feeling?" I look at him and smile softly and say "I think I'm okay. I just have so much going through my head. You being alive, having a kid, knowing I won't get the shit beat out of me just by walking in the door. I feel free and happy and just...at peace." I tell him and you see him and Letty smile at me. "Good Mama because we want you to be happy." Letty tells me.

A little later, I am working on laundry and getting the house cleaned up and while I am putting clothes in the dryer Coco walk into the laundry room and steps up behind me, putting his hands on my hips and I stop folding clothes and turn to face him. Kissing me softly, he deepens the kiss before picking me up and sitting me on the dryer. Stepping between my legs, he kisses me again before pulling my shirt up over my head, leaving me in my bra and kissing down my neck and I start pulling at his belt. Undoing his pants has he is pulling my cotton shorts off, I pull out his hard member and he slides my panties to the side before he enters me. Thrusting in and out slow and easy and he buries his head into my neck and mine goes to his shoulder. "Fuck Johnny. Don't stop. Please." I moan and he speeds up his thrusts until we both find our release. As we redress, he stops and kisses me softly and says "This is what I missed all these years. Being able to kiss you and touch you anytime I wanted." I cup his face and say "I missed this too. I missed you so much baby." I say and he kisses me one more time. "Let's get the kid and get something to eat." he tells me and I nod. While he gets Letty, I get the rest of the clothes into the dryer and start it.

Heading out to the car, my phone rings. "Hello?" I ask as I get into the car. "Natalie?" I head. "Who's this?" I ask and Letty and Coco look at me concerned. "My name is Lester Jackson. I have been looking for you." he says. "Well you found me. What can I do for you?" I ask. "I'm an attorney for your father's attorney. Is there any way you could come into my office this afternoon?" he asks. "Wait. My father? Why are you waiting until now to contact me? He's been gone more than twenty five years." I say. "I don't know what you've been told but your father is alive." he tells me and I look at Coco shocked. "Yeah. We can head that way now." I tell him and he says he will text me the address. I end the call and Coco looks at me. "That was my dad's attorney. My dad's alive." I tell him and he looks at me shocked.

Twenty minutes later we walk into the lawyer's office. "I'm here to see Lester Jackson." I say. "Your name?" she asks. "Natalia Cruz." I say and she nods. "Right this way." she says and leads us to an office. We walk in and there is a man there. I look at him and see it's my dad. "Daddy?" I ask and he nods. I run to him and hug him tight. "Hey Natty." he says. I look up at him and ask "Who are you alive? Mom told me you died when I was a kid." I say. "Honey, you're mom took you from me. Hid with you. I've had people looking for you for years." he tells me. He looks behind me and asks "Who's this?" I smile and say "Daddy, this is my husband Johnny and our daughter Leticia." I tell him. "Nice to meet you." my dad says and he shakes Coco's hand. "You too." Coco says. Letty walks over to me and stands close to me and I can feel the tension. "Why did you want us here?" I ask. "Your grandmother passed and left you some money." he tells me. "How much?" I ask. "Fifty grand." he tells me and I nod. "Mama, can we go? I'm hungry." she asks and I laugh a little. "I'd like to spend some time with you. Get to know you a little." he tells me. "Me too Daddy." I tell him and we exchange numbers.

After leaving the office, we go to eat. When we walk inside, we order and while we are eating, Letty is pushing around her food. "Are you okay Letty?" I ask. She looks at me and says "Yeah Mama." I'm okay. We finish eating and head home to spend the day together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After we get back home, I am sitting and watching Letti. She's sitting on the end of the couch, away from us and biting her nails. "Bebita, let's head out back." I say and she nods. We walk out to the swing we put out by the fire pit and sit. "You know you can talk to me right?" I ask. "I know Mama." she says. "What's going on inside your head baby?" I ask. "Nothing Mama. I'm okay." she tells me. "No you're not. Talk to me." I tell her and pull her to lean into me. "You found your dad. I know what that feels like. To have something you didn't before." she tells me. "You're right but you're my daughter. You come first no matter what." I tell her and she smiles up at me. "You're dad was one of Celia's regulars. She would always drag me along and make me...um...he would pay her more for me." she tells me. "Are you saying my dad used to pay to sleep with you?" I ask. "Yeah...mama...I'm so sorry. I didn't want to. She made me." she says "And so did he." she whispers. I cup her face and say "Did he force himself on you?" I ask and she nods slightly. I pull her to me and say "Me and your dad will handle it. He won't touch you again." I tell her. "But he's your dad." she says. I make her look at me and say "I don't give a shit. You're my daughter. You're what matters. We got you." I tell her and pull her back to me and she sobs.

After getting her calmed down, we walk into the house and I tell her "Pack a bag and let me talk to your dad." She nods and does as I ask, with her head down. "What is it?" he asks. I take his hand and lead him to the back deck where I can talk to him without her hearing. "Letti knows my dad." I tell him and he looks at me shocked. "He was one of Celia's regulars and apparently was paying Celia to let him force himself on our little girl." I tell him and you see the torment in his eyes. I cup his face and say "We are taking our little girl to the clubhouse and then we're getting everyone in Templo and you and I are taking that fucker out." I tell him. He looks at me shocked and I say "No one fucks with my little girl." I tell him and he smirks. "I fucking love you." he tells me. "I love you too Johnny." I say.

We head back inside and the three of us head to the clubhouse. Walking in, I look at the prospect and ask "Can you stay close to Letti please?" He nods and takes her to one of the couches to sit with her and she won't even look up at us. I see how scared she looks and then I look at Coco and hear him say that he needs everyone in Templo.

Walking into Templo, me by his side, Bishop asks "What did you need to talk to us about?" Coco looks at me and I start talking. "We were called to a lawyer's office today. Apparently my father is still alive and was looking for me. Wanted me to have the money my grandmother left me. I thought he was dead. Mom told me when I was a kid that he was dead. When we got there, Letti stayed close to me and after we left, she was acting different. Something was wrong, I could feel it. I took her outside and asked her what was going on and she told me. She told me everything. Coco's mom was making Letti go with her when she would meet my dad and would let my dad force himself on my kid. On my little girl. I want to get my dad to meet me somewhere and I want him dead. No one fucks with my kid." I say and my hands are on the table and fists clenched. "Let me call Galindo. Get use of the pew. We got you little one." Bishop says. "Thank you guys." I say. "She's familia. So are you." Taza says and I release the breath I was holding.

After walking back out to the main room, I take Letti and lead her to our dorm. Sitting her on the bed, I sit next to her and Coco kneels in front of her. "Bebita, we're getting my dad and we're going to make sure he never touches you again." I tell her and she looks at me. "You can't do that." she tells me. "Why not Leticia?" Coco asks. "He's her dad. I can't ask her to do that." she says. I cup her face and make her look at me. "He's my dad. That I've not seen in more than twenty years. You're my daughter. Kid trumps parent anyday." I say. She shakes her head and says "I'm not even really your kid. He's your blood." she tells me and I see a tear fall from her eye. "Baby, listen to me. Blood or not, you're my kid. You belong to me and your dad. What he did to you was unacceptable. I don't give a shit if I gave birth to you or not. You're my kid and I will always protect you." I tell her and she hugs me. "Love you mama." she says. "Love you too baby." I tell her as I hug her back.

Walking out to the main room, Coco motions the prospect over and says "We have some things to take care of." Prospect looks at him and says "I'll stay close." We nod our thanks and we hug her before walking out the door. As we get outside, Bishop tells us, Galindo found your dad and took him to the pew for us." I nod and get on the bike behind Coco and we head to the warehouse where the pew is.

Walking into the warehouse, Miguel Galindo walks up and sees me with Coco and looks at us confused. I hold out my hand and say "Natalia Cruz." He smirks as he looks at Coco and shakes my hand. "Miguel Galindo. May I ask why you needed him brought to the pew?" I look at him with a stern look and say "Needs to learn not to fuck with my kid." Miguel nods and says "Right this way." before showing us inside.

I walk up to my father and he looks at me shocked. "Hi Daddy." and Miguel looks at Coco shocked. "Natalia, you have to help me." he pleads. "Why would I do that? I'm the one that asked them to get you here." I tell him and he looks at me shocked. "Why? Why would you do that?" he asks. "When we were at the lawyer's office, I noticed something was wrong with my daughter. You see, after I married Johnny, his mom Celia…" I start and his eyes go wide. "Celia was raising Letti. I didn't know about her. Hell, I had been told Johnny was dead. But, seeing that I can't have kids, and when we reunited, he had one, she became mine. But you see, she talks to me. She told me about how you would pay Celia to let you force yourself on my little girl. That doesn't work for me." I say. "But I'm your father." he pleads again. "No you're not. I've not seen you in twenty five years. These men are my family." I tell him. I look at Angel and ask him to move forward. "This man is my brother. Him, his father and brother did more for me in one night than you did my entire life." I say. I pull Coco forward "This man, my husband, and his band of brothers, are all the family I need. I didn't need my mother and I don't need you but most of all, you will never touch my daughter again." I tell him. Coco steps forward and empties his clip into my dad's chest before we help clean up and head back to the clubhouse to our daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Walking back into the clubhouse, Letti see us and runs right to me. "Mama." she cries as she hugs me. I hug her close and say "It's okay baby. We got you." and you can feel her sobbing against me. Coco puts his arms around us and she moves to him and he says "No one will ever hurt you again." She nods and says "I love you both." I kiss the top of her head and Coco says "We love you too Bebita."

We get her calmed down and she's laying on one of the couches with her head in my lap and I am running my fingers through her hair and she's barely said anything. Coco is at the bar talking to Angel and the Prospect comes over with some tea and says "You should try to drink this tea. Might help settle your nerves a little." he tells her. She nods and sits up and takes the cup. "Thanks." she says and takes a drink. "Thank you mano." I say and he nods. He sits on the other side of her and I stand and say "I'm going to talk to your dad." She nods and he says "I got her." I nod and head over to Coco. We look over and see him rubbing his hand up and down her back, talking to her. "Can I talk to you?" I ask and Coco nods.

Walking into our dorm, he asks "What's on your mind mi vida?" I sit on the bed and he moves to sit next to me. "She still doesn't feel safe." I tell him. "But your dad is gone." he tells me. "I know. But your mom isn't. Your mom literally hand delivered her to my dad. She knew what he was going to do to Letti." I tell him. "What are you thinking?" he asks. "Johnny, she told me you were dead and told you that I didn't want you. She let my dad force himself on our kid. How many other men did she let do that to Letti?" I ask. "I know mi amor." he says and looks at me. I look at him and say "I want her gone Johnny. You good with that?" I ask. "Fuck yeah." he tells me and kisses me hard.

We walk out to the main room and I walk over and ask "Prospect, think you can hang with Letti for a bit. We got some family business to handle." He looks at me and nods. Letti stands and asks "What are you going to do?" Coco cups her face and says "Celia is as guilty as Talia's dad was. We're going to make sure that she never does anything to you again." She nods and says "Gracias mami, papi." We kiss her forehead and walk out the door. We get to the car and see Angel walking up. "What's up?" I ask. "Going with. You're my sister and he's my brother. You ain't doing this shit alone." he tells us and I hug him. "Thank you Mano." I say and we all get into the car and head out.

An hour later, the three of us are pulling up in the desert, the same place we buried my mom. I look at Coco and he says "They separated us together. Only right we bury them together." he tells me. Kissing him softly I say "Let's do this." The three of us start digging the grave and once it's done, Coco and Angel head to the trunk to get Celia out and she's still tied up. They bring her out in front of me and toss her to the ground. "Coco, let me go." she tells him. "Shut the fuck up." Angel tells her and she looks at him shocked. I step forward and start to speak. "You are something else, Celia. First you tell me my husband is dead when he isn't. Then you treat Letti like shit and then to find out that you were letting Richard Roberts rape Letti." I tell her. "How do you know him?" she asks. "Oh, you didn't know? He's my father. Or was? Yeah. Was." I say. "Was?" she asks. "Yep. You see, my mom sold me and when Johnny found me, we killed her. My father was raping our little girl so we killed him. Since you told me that my husband was dead and you basically rented our little girl out to be raped, it's only fair that you die too. But good news is, since you and my mom were such good friends, helping each other separate us, you get to be buried with her." I tell her. Angel and Coco stand her up and carry her over to the grave. It's the same one that mom is buried in. Tossing her in, she starts to scream when she realizes my mom's dead body is next to her. "Shut this whore up already." Angel says. "Gladly." Coco says before putting a bullet in her head, killing her.

After we bury her, we are on our way back to the clubhouse and I ask Coco "Are you okay Johnny?" He looks at me and smile softly and says "Si mi vida. You know how amazing you are? Since the minute you met Letti you've been an amazing mom." he tells me. "She's our kid. Period." I tell him and he smiles.

Walking into the clubhouse, we walk over to Letti and she looks up at us. We walk over and I nod and she starts sobbing again but you can tell this time it's relief. I sit beside her and see the prospect has his fingers laced with Letti's giving her comfort and I can't help but smile. I stand and ask the prospect "Can I get a word?" He nods and Coco moves to sit beside her. We move to the side and I ask "You care about her don't you?" He nods and says "I know she just turned eighteen but she's smart and kind. I need someone in my life that's not distorted on what someone should be." he tells me. "I'll talk to Coco but you better be good to her. Be patient. Turns out Celia was letting men pay to rape her." I tell him and he stiffens. "They are both handled." I tell him and he nods. "I got her." he tells me and I hug him. "You have my blessing mano." I tell him and he smiles softly. Walking back over to Coco and Letti, I sit beside her and EZ kneels down in front of her "I won't let anything happen to you Letti." he tells her. "I know." she says as she reaches forward and cups his face. "You into my kid?" Coco asks. "I got your blessing?" he asks. "Yeah. You do mano." Coco says and I can't help but smile. EZ leans forward and kisses her lips and she nods slightly agreeing to being to being with him.


End file.
